Hot in Here
by javaeurok
Summary: One-shot taking place in a sauna between Emily and JJ. JJ as the initiator, but as always, Emily as the dominatrix.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Criminal Minds, and our Wednesday evenings are about to become a lot more disappointing because of it.

**A/N 1:** This was written at the request of av8rwinn. I know you asked weeks ago for a sauna scene and I'm sorry about that. I'd like to think it's worth the wait, though.

* * *

Without wasting any time, Hotch divided up the agents into pairs and sent them on their assignments. Emily was paired with JJ, Reid with Morgan, and Hotch with Rossi.

Emily and JJ traveled to the precinct to complete their tasks. The brunette poured over evidence and information collected by the local police department, while JJ organized the media via telephone for a news conference later in the afternoon.

An hour into reviewing information, Emily caught herself re-reading the same paragraph six times over. She sighed then thrust her pen down in frustration. Closing her eyes, she raised her hands to her face in an attempt to rid herself of the inability to focus.

JJ offered reassuringly, "Em, you know, it's okay to go check in and lay down for awhile, right? You look like you could use it."

Emily responded half-heartedly, "I'm fine baby, thanks though. It's just this fever-induced tension headache I've had all morning."

"Oh, is that right?" JJ asked, smirking with mock irritation, "That's why you were throwing up this morning. I heard you, so don't lie to me. You don't have to protect me from whatever is plaguing you."

Emily spoke with mild displeasure, "I'm not lying to you. I feel better than I did this morning; my stomach is fine. It's just this God damn headache."

"Suit yourself, but as your girlfriend I have the right to say this and not even feel guilty." JJ raised her brow and made eye contact with her lover's chocolate browns, then enunciated each word for dramatic effect, "You. Look. Like. Shit."

Emily looked at JJ in dismay, "Do I really look that bad?"

With complete seriousness, JJ confirmed, "Um, yeah, you really look like shit, honey. The team won't care if you go rest up for awhile. Besides, you don't want to make it worse and be stuck in bed when you're truly needed, do you? Right now we can handle being down an agent; tomorrow we may not be able to say that. Just promise me that you'll atleast think about it. For now, I need to start writing this press release."

Fifteen minutes later, and no further into information sorting, Emily rest her face in her palms. Thinking over what JJ had said, she decided to take the advice and lay down for a couple of hours. She hoped to feel more normal and be back at the precinct to finish reviewing data later in the afternoon.

Emily wandered to where she found JJ discussing quietly with a detective. JJ caught the distant gaze of the thin framed agent and excused herself from the conversation briefly.

As JJ approached, Emily spoke, "I'm going to the hotel to lay down for an hour or two."

JJ squeezed Emily's forearm in a friendly gesture, mouthing 'I love you' before announcing, "Get some rest and get better soon. I'll let Hotch know where you are. The press conference is at 2, I'll call you after that if anything changes."

Glancing at her watch, she'd have just over two hours to sleep if she left now. She looked back up and felt the gaze of the detective on them. Emily simply nodded at the admission of love before withdrawing from JJ's slight grip.

Fifteen minutes later, Emily walked into the lobby of the hotel and tapped the bell atop the counter.

A young blonde, perhaps mid twenties, stepped from a door marked 'Employee's Only' before asking, "Can I help you, ma'am?"

Emily spoke fluidly, "Yes, I'm Agent Prentiss. I need to check in."

The blonde smiled and replied giddily, oblivious to Emily's discomfort, "Agent? As in FBI agent?"

At Emily's slight nod, the desk attendant continued "This is so cool. I've never met a real FBI agent before."

Emily leaned her head back a little before responding politely, "Thanks, and I'm sorry for being curt, but I'm really not feeling well. Can we just get me checked in?"

"Oh yes, of course. I'm sorry." Several keystrokes later, "It doesn't appear we need a credit card for incidental charges," The blonde paused while programming the room key, "So here's your key and so you're set. Room 521 is to the left once you're off the elevator. Get well soon, Agent."

"Thank you." Emily forced a smile before retreating toward the elevator that she passed on her way to the reception desk. She turned on her heel and asked, "Silly question, but where might I find some place that sells Excedrin? My head is going to explode, literally."

Stepping back from her desk toward the door she appeared from, the blonde inquired, "Which are you looking for? We have travel packets of all kinds; you may even not need to leave."

"Ideally, Tension Headache, it's the one in a purple package. Otherwise Migraine will suffice if you have either of those."

The blonde retreated briefly behind the abyss of the door before returning with a white rimmed purple package and a similar sized green package. "You're in luck, we have both, and they're complementary."

Emily walked back to the counter and accepted the outstretched packages with a genuine smile, "Thank you. You're a life saver."

Emily led herself to her room, and collapsed on top of the mattress without removing her suit jacket or shoes. She awoke an hour and a half later in a cold sweat. Her previously incessant brain piercing headache had since morphed into a more manageable, dull ache.

Failing to take into account her disheveled appearance, Emily wandered to the lobby and tapped the bell as she had earlier.

The familiar blonde emerged from behind the closed door with a smile, "Can I help you Agent?"

Emily responded politely, "I'm not really sure. Is it possible to increase the sauna temperature? The card in the room says it's controlled electronically."

The blonde appeared slightly confused, "I'd imagine it is a possibility, but why would you want to do that?"

Unsure of how to sound convincing, she spouted the most intelligently honest thing she could think of, "I'm not feeling well and in the event I get called back to work soon, I want to speed up the detoxification process of whatever is taking over me, so I'd appreciate your help. You wouldn't want any bad guys getting away because an FBI agent couldn't perform her job, would you? After all, I am stuck in this city for the next several days to keep young women like you safe."

Smirking toward Emily, the hotel attendant responded knowingly, "I guess you're right. I can't deny an FBI agent's request. What temperature are you thinking?"

Emily chuckled to herself, _this is too easy_, "Well, the sign says its set at 130 degrees, which is nice to get your blood moving, but I'm thinking I'd get the most benefit from a temperature of at least 165 degrees."

Pushing a few buttons on her computer, "It looks like it'll go to 183. Did you want it hotter?" After a brief pause, "Hotter than 165 degrees, I mean."

_Did she just proposition me?_ "I want it set as high as you can set it." Emily paused wondering if she could be greedy. _What the hell, the worst she can do is say no, right?_ "Is it possible to keep people out of there? I just want to sit in there for an hour alone. Charge me or something, I don't care at this point. I just don't want to hear anyone's voice for the next hour."

"I can try. I can't really lock you in there, it's against the law, but I can place an 'Out of Order' sign on the door which should keep others out," the receptionist offered.

"That sounds perfect. Thank you for your kindness."

The receptionist nodded her acknowledgement, "Of course." She walked behind the infamous door and grabbed some additional towels. "Can I interest you in some additional towels? You might need them."

Emily smiled and nodded, "Thanks," before retreating toward the pool and sauna area. The desk attendant located a sign and placed it on the door, next to the small, eye-level, 6" x 6" window.

Emily stripped down and covered her waist with a towel.

After roughly thirty five minutes, she felt refreshingly human once again. A little dehydrated, but that could be easily remedied. She wrapped a towel around herself, grabbed some change, and strode to a vending machine to purchase a bottle of Gatorade.

_Grape or orange, really, that's it,_ she mumbled unintelligibly.

She purchased a bottle of grape Gatorade and drank nearly half of its contents before retreating to the sauna once again. Emily downed the remainder of her beverage while walking and discarded the container into the trash before enclosing herself in the sauna's heat.

A few short minutes later, JJ approached the front desk and stated professionally, "I'm looking for an agent Emily Prentiss. Can you tell me what room she's in?"

The desk attendant spoke rather protectively of _her_ FBI agent, "And who are you? I can't divulge that information to just anyone."

JJ spoke confidently offering more information than was necessary, "I'm agent Jennifer Jareau. We're in town for work, together, and she wasn't feeling well earlier. I told her I'd check on her after my press conference."

Content with that response, the attendant complied, "Oh, okay then. She's in room 521."

"Thank you." JJ replied while retreating quickly to the elevators.

"Ms. Jareau is it?" The receptionist asked and she continued when JJ turned around. "Agent Prentiss is not currently in her room."

Furrowing her brow in confusion, "Then where is she?"

"She asked to be left alone. She's in the sauna for the next—" She cut off her own thought mid-sentence as JJ changed directions following the sign pointing toward the pool. "Ma'am, you can't go in there!"

JJ assured before leaving the attendant's line of vision, "I can and I will. Thank you for your help."

Unsure whether or not she should attempt to stop JJ, the attendant stayed put. She'd apologize for letting someone through after an hour when she went to remove the out of order sign she'd placed earlier.

JJ approached the sauna door and announced herself as she pulled the handle, allowing herself access. After entering, she found Emily, eyes closed, seated with her back against the wall, feet resting on the bench she was perched upon.

Emily opened her eyes to smile at the blonde, "How did you find me in here, Love?"

"The receptionist; she sold you out. How are you feeling? Any better?" JJ asked, concern mixed with desire evident in her voice.

"Much better, actually. Now give me a kiss," Emily demanded with a hint of playfulness.

Feeling herself already beginning to sweat from the heat and how hot Emily looked, JJ toed off her shoes and threw her jacket on top of them. She closed the short distance between her standing position and Emily's seated one, placing her left knee between the two feet resting in front of the brunette. JJ leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Emily's waiting lips, forcing her tongue inside massaging their tongues together.

JJ scrunched her nose up and pulled back, "Yuck, you taste like grape. I don't do grape. You know that."

Emily spoke huskily, "It seems like my girlfriend is getting a little too uppity for her own good. I think I might need to put her back in her place."

Before Emily could make a move, JJ ran her hand across her chest and undid the top three buttons of her dress shirt. Emily smiled to herself at the scene unfolding before her.

Leaning over Emily, JJ put her mouth right next to her ear, "I want you to fuck me," she whispered. "I want you to fuck me," she said again louder, before sliding her hand around Emily's neck and pulling her close with a sudden motion. "Fuck me now, Emily."

Emily had to admit, as laughable as the idea of fucking JJ in a sauna was, she was getting wet. JJ was definitely turning her on. Her little act, her breathy voice, that pathetically defiant attitude; it made Emily want to fuck her all the more.

Emily wanted to slam JJ's body against the wall, to see her underneath her while she jammed her fingers inside her tight pussy. She wanted to mess up that perfectly done makeup and hair. She wanted to see JJ sweaty and panting in a way only the heat of a sauna could afford.

JJ slipped her hand from Emily's neck around to her stomach, pushing her soundly against the wall.

Emily said breathlessly, "I see how it is. You have this routine all worked out, don't you? You just needed a place to put it into action."

With her hand firmly pressed against Emily's stomach, her blue eyes looked straight into brown—and if Emily were to admit it out loud, she'd have to say that JJ looked fucking sexy with her heavy eyelashes and newly confrontational stare. JJ brought her lips next to Emily's, flicking her tongue over them several times before repeating, "Fuck me. I want you to fuck me. And I want it, now."

Emily could barely stand it. Her pussy was so wet, body craving the ways JJ would feel underneath her, mind desperate to dominate her, but with the little self control she had left, she pulled it together. She was enjoying the frustration. Emily was getting off on the little act JJ was putting on and she wanted to see where it would go. She planned to let it go until she couldn't stand it anymore and then she was going to fuck her senseless. Literally, senseless.

Tempting as always, JJ slowly moved her hand down Emily's stomach, over her pelvis and rest it over her pussy. Emily began losing patience. The feeling of JJ's hand on her pussy was driving her crazy and she couldn't keep her eyes off the sweat beading down the milky white skin of the blonde's chest.

"Come on, Em," JJ probed, "Don't you have anything to say? Don't you want to fuck me?"

Emily groaned, "Yes. Yes, of course I do." Time was ticking away. The desire stemming from her pussy was growing more demanding with each passing second.

"Then let's get to it," she exclaimed, her finger sliding through the slick folds of Emily's pussy.

Emily was more than ready to take her. The little show of strength that JJ had portrayed made the prospect of dominating her all the more appealing. She quickly turned the tables, forcing JJ onto her back along the bench before undoing her pants, yanking them down along with her panties.

JJ shoved her fingers into her mouth to taste the flavors that were uniquely Emily before she unbuttoned the rest of her shirt and unclasped her bra, ridding herself of the offending garments quickly.

Emily rest her knee between JJ's thighs and pressed it tightly to her wet and waiting heat.

"Come on, baby. I can't stand it anymore," JJ cried out, and Emily smiled to herself.

Emily thought this is the way it was supposed to be. Just thinking about the cocky way JJ had looked at her as she'd opened the door, how she'd demanded to be fucked, how she defiantly pulled away from their initial kiss. She wanted more of this new found attitude.

Emily was raging. She was hot and wet. She wanted to fuck her so hard, so deeply, she'd fear splitting her in two. Emily wanted her to cry for more, to cry for her.

The act that JJ put on was just that, an act. This is where it got real; this is where Emily took charge.

JJ tried to wrap her legs around Emily's waist, but she stopped suddenly when Emily plunged three fingers deep inside of her.

And take charge Emily did. JJ thrust back at her like a little lion. It made Emily want to eat her alive.

Emily breathily choked, "you like that baby? You like when I shove my fingers deep inside you like that?"

JJ kicked her heels up, pressing her thighs at Emily, she'd never been like this in bed. It made Emily twice as wet, twice as wired, twice as determined to shove her way through the initial act and right into her desire. Into that raw hot spot that her fingers found when they were so wet and sweaty that nothing else in the world mattered.

Emily kept going, thrusting roughly in and out, attempting to shove herself in deeper; sweat falling off her forehead, running down her arms, coating her thighs, her legs, JJ's stomach and breasts. There was no time for anything but fucking.

Emily pulled her fingers out completely and was met with a strangled cry, "come on, Baby, no teasing. Just fuck me."

"I plan to fuck you harder than I ever have before. You better be ready to beg me to let you come," Emily promised before crossing her four fingers together as much as possible, jamming them back inside JJ's tight hole.

The two went harder and faster, JJ's fingernails digging into Emily's sides, pain irrelevant as her fingers plunged deeper, again and again and again filling the blonde with the entirety of her metacarpals. Emily attempted to pour herself into JJ, in a mad rush to get to the finish line, somewhere, anywhere; nothing existed but the rush of Emily's fingers and JJ's sweaty moans, her fingers tearing at the brunette's flesh.

Emily pumped faster and faster until JJ gasped, "baby, I'm gonna come."

"Oh no you're not. Not yet," Emily pulled out completely once again, causing JJ to grunt in agony while thrusting her hips in an attempt to regain contact, "just fuck me, Baby. Let me come. Please. I need to come."

"One more time, JJ. Say it one more time," Emily demanded. "Then these fingers will finish their task."

JJ vehemently spat, "God damnit Emily, just finish fucking me. Let me come so I can take you back upstairs and work your pussy like it never has been before."

Shoving her four fingers back inside rather violently, "You're so pretty when you're angry. Now let yourself go and come for me. Can you do that, Jennifer?"

JJ grunted, pressing her hips into the air to capture Emily's fingers at their furthest depth, "Emily, Emily, Emily. I'm coming," she breathed. "God, don't stop, fuck me, harder."

"You need it harder? Like this?" Emily asked as she forced her fingers and upper hand to new depths inside JJ's cunt.

JJ exclaimed, "Yes, fuck me harder. Just like that." With a deep moan, the tingle started at her toes and rapidly consumed her body. Something unintelligible escaped her lips and her hips and legs felt limply against the wooden bench.

Emily left her fingers and the top of her palm wedged inside the snug channel of JJ's pussy. She felt her breath heaving in her chest, saw JJ's breath heaving in hers, breasts moving up and down, their rhythm matching.

Emily continued to hold herself up with one arm, damp with sweat, JJ's still wrapped loosely around her waist, fingernails still implanted in her flesh. They stayed this way for awhile. Emily didn't want to leave; she wanted to do it all over again. She'd never felt like this before, and never thought she would, but now all she craved was being in control.

* * *

**A/N 2:** I kind of left this open so I could recap it in the room, maybe they could shower and get ready to go back to work, or something. Who knows? Maybe you do! So review n stuff and let me know.


End file.
